BirthStone
by Angel-BlackSweet
Summary: Cuando se rompe tu piedra de nacimiento, también se rompe tu alma... hay muchas maneras de hacerlo. Sonadow y Mephadow.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno este es mi primer fic en esta página y también es mi primer fic yaoi o shonen-ai. Será un fic Sonadow (SonicSemexShadowUke) así que si no te gusta mejor busca otra cosa que leer. No esperen mucho Lemon._

**_Una cosa más que aclarar, en esta historia los erizos varones usan unos objetos llamados "Homb" que es algo que inventé para que se use como un gancho y así poder peinarse las púas como quieran, siendo en realidad que los erizos sin eso tendrían sus púas lacias._**

_Repito: Si no te gusta, ¡no lo leas!_

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la franquisia de SEGA._

* * *

><p>Al Team Dark, que era el mejor equipo que tenía G.U.N., se les asignó una misión: tenían que conseguir unos documentos que Eggman había robado de G.U.N. así que se dirigieron a la última base del gordo. El lugar ya tenía abandonado seis meses, lo que se notaba con solo mirar las paredes, daban señales de colapsarse en cualquier momento.<p>

Al poco tiempo, llegaron a la sala central, Rouge buscó en un escritorio que había allí los documentos mientras Omega los buscaba en el disco duro de la computadora y grabarlos en su memoria por si los había copiado. Shadow se quedó quieto y callado, demasiado según Rouge... era como si no estubiera allí.

Cuando pensó en voltear a ver, las pocas luces que quedaban en el lugar se apagaron de repente y el lugar comenzó a temblar. Lograron encontrar los documentos y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de allí. Ya afuera observaron que Shadow no estaba con ellos y dirigieron su mirada al edificio que se derrumbaba.

-Omega... ¿dónde está Shadow?- dijo Rouge angustiada

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos, observó que estaba en un lugar oscuro recostado en una cama. Recordó lo que le pasó: Estaba recostado en un muro mientras miraba como Rouge y Omega buscaban loa dichosos documentos. Él estaba molesto porque le asignaran ese tipo de misión, desperdiciaba su poder en eso, pensaba él.<p>

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó que había alguien detrás de él. Aquella persona le puso un pañuelo en su boca y se fue con él entre las sombras, como el pañuelo tenía cloroformo quedó incosciente. En ese momento su visión se fue volviendo más clara y notó que su homb estaba en el suelo hecho pedazos.

Lo que era un gancho de alta tecnología de oro y decorada con una joya, que era un hermoso rubí, ahora estaba hecho trizas. Además de que tenía sus largas púas sueltas (tenía un peinado que lo hacía parecer una chica) se enfadó más cuando vió que tenía puesto un vestido rojo con volados.

-¿¡Quién...!-medio gritó Shadow furioso.

No pudo terminar porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta. Shadow se quedó quieto, quería mirar a la cara al desgraciado que le hizo eso antes de atravesarle el cuello, pero abrió muchos los ojos cuando vió que esa persona era un erizo parecido a él (cuando tiene puesto su homb) solo que tenía las mechas azules y los ojos verdes. (N/A: En esta historia Mephiles tiene boca)

-¿Quién... eres?- dijo Shadow nervioso al ver que aquel personaje se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

-¿Qué sucede, Shadow? ¿No me recuerdas?- dijo sonriente acariciándole la mejilla

-¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?- ahora Shadow estaba empezando a temblar.

Shadow estaba empezando a temer ¿de qué conocía a ese tipo? El erizo de ojos verdes tomó la cintura de Shadow, aprovechando que este no se movía porque realmente estaba asustado.

-Yo... soy Mephiles the Dark. Y te ves más hermoso de lo que pensé con ese vestido, mi pequeño adorado Shadow- le susurró al oído antes de lamerle la oreja.

_¿Continuará?_

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal? Si alguien lee este fic y deja un review haría otro capítulo, pues como dije arriba es un Sonadow, este sólo es el principio. ¡Ojala le guste a alguien!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba en el lugar que a él le gustaba, un paraje escondido en el bosque de Green Hill, en el centro un lago cristalino, rodeado de muchas flores, en especial rosas, y un gran roble. Aunque en realidad, solo iba allí porque el lugar era el favorito de "él". Ese paisaje estaba en secreto hasta que un día lo siguió y supo que le encantaba. Así sentía que estaban unidos.

Cuando sonreía por las fantasías que le llegaban de ser amado por el dueño de su corazón, miró al cielo y pudo ver que Rouge estaba sobrevolando su posición, llamó su atención y la murciélago bajó hacia él, este notó que algo andaba mal al ver la cara de Rouge, en ella se reflejaba una profunda tristeza y preocupación.

-Rouge, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó preocupado

-Desapareció. Han pasado cinco días y ni rastro de él desde la misión. Él no es así, algo está mal- al decir esto Rouge rompió en llanto, él abrió grandes los ojos, nunca había visto a Rouge así y además sabía a que se refería ella.-Ayúdame, Sonic- pidió desesperada.

El erizo azul asintió, Rouge le dijo que investigara en el lugar donde estaba la base de Eggman, estaba en medio del bosque cuando se detuvo al ver que casi le atravesaban unas lanzas de rayos azules...

"/_Las personas de la oscuridad se alejan de la luz, ¿no será que la luz se aleja de ellas? Las personas de la luz se alejan de la oscuridad, ¿no será que la oscuridad se aleja de ellas? Se supone que la luz y la oscuridad han combatido desde siempre, pero ¿no es que cada una se haya escondido de la otra?\"_

Esas fueron las cosas que en su mente se preguntaba un erizo negro de mechas rojas en un calabozo totalmente oscuro. Estaba encadenado a la pared y como había peleado duramente para no perder algo que no podía recuperar si le es quitado, no tenía energías para romperlas y liberarse.

Aún tenía puesto ese vestido rojo, pero ahora estaba muy rasgado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar, esas gotas de sustancias salina que no salieron de esos ojos en años regresaron... estaba triste, sufriendo en la oscuridad... rogando para que la luz sea valiente y le ayude...

* * *

><p>Sonic se quedó mirando seriamente a la figura que ahora estaba frente a él. A diferencia de sus amigos, él sí recuerda los sucesos ocurridos en Soleanna por lo que sabía perfectamente quien era al instante, a pesar de que por poco creyó que era Shadow.<p>

-¿Dónde está, Mephiles?-preguntó Sonic serio intentando controlar la rabia que sentía en ese momento

-Al parecer tú también me recuerdas, Sonic-dijo Mephiles con un tono de poca sorpresa

-Responde mi pregunta- ordenó aún serio

-Lo único que te diré es que él es mío y escondo muy bien mis pertenencias- al terminar de decir esto empezó a reír y a desaparecerse. Sonic intentó detenerlo pero ya era tarde, Mephiles había desaparecido

-Maldición-se dijo así mismo molesto-Shadow, te salvaré... ¡lo juro!-gritó fuertemente al aire

* * *

><p>Llegó volando hasta la famosa Angel's Island con sus dos colas, ya que el tornado no estaba en muy buenas condiciones y no ha tenido tiempo para arreglarlo. Al llegar lo encontró como siempre: dormido en las escaleras del altar de la Master Emerald, y así se hace llamar guardían, no es sorprendente que Rouge haya conseguido robarle un par de veces la esmeralda, pensaba él.<p>

Con cuidado se acercó a su durmiente amigo, recordando todas las bromas que había sufrido por parte de él, pegó un fuerte grito con su nombre despertando así al peresozo guardían, con su típico mal humor...

-¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso, Tails!-preguntó enfurecido por que interrumpieran su sueño

-Una pequeña venganza, Knuckles-dijo riendo el pequeño zorro al ver la reacción de su amigo-Y quería preguntarte si Sonic pasó por aquí-mencionó parando su risa

-Pues no. No lo he visto desde ayer, ¡y me alegro!-dijo con su tono malhumorado de siempre al recordar al erizo azul. Hacían un buen equipo, pero no eran precisamente los mejores amigos, Tails tiene que aguantar sus peleas en todo momento.

-Ya veo- Tails dijo esto en un tono de tristeza y bajó un poco la cabeza

Knuckles se dió cuenta de la tristeza de su amigo, a diferencia de su relación con Sonic, la que tenía con Tails sí se podría decir que era agradable, hasta llegaba a preocuparse por él en varias ocasiones.

-¿Qué sucede?- suspiró al preguntar esto el equidna

-Nada-dijo negando con la cabeza- Es sólo que... no lo he visto en todo el día y ocurrió algo terrible no hace mucho-

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó con curiosidad

-Es Shadow-dijo serio-Algo realmente malo pasó en la última misión del Team Dark...

_Continuará... tal vez..._

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Solo quiero agradecerles sus reviews, porque sino no hubiera tenido motivación para continuar la historia. Bueno ya me despido y disfruten del capítulo, perdonen si está corto.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

cap. 3- BirthStone

_-This world is very beautiful, Care if I share it with you?- _cantaba sentada cerca de un acantilado donde podía ver la puesta de sol del que para ella había sido un hermoso día.

Cuando vió las primeras estrellas decidió que era hora de irse a casa. Iba caminando tranquilamente, tarareando la canción de hace unos minutos, en ese momento nota como de la nada aparece un hoyo negro del cual salieron dos personas bastantes conocidas para ella, razón por la cual ni se inmutó.

-Hola Amy- sonrió al verla uno de ellos.

-Hola Silver- Amy le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego la eriza rosada miró a la otra persona -¿Cómo estas Blaze?-

-Bien- Dijo secamente la gata lila.

-Ya se nota- Dijo un poco burlona Amy.-¿Y que los trae por aqui?- Volteó a ver a Silver.

-Bueno...-Silver dudo un poco decirle la razón por la que estaban allí, era difícil de decir lo que estaba ocurriendo, en especial a ella.

-Mephiles the Dark- Dijo Blaze sin rodeos.

-Ese nombre me suena...-Amy dijo pensativa.

Silver después de dar un suspiro miró a Blaze, esta solo voltió hacia otro lado. El erizo platiado volvió a ver a Amy, quién ahora tenía una mirada confusa.-Es largo de explicar.- Le dijo dando a entender que no quería hablar de eso en el momento.

-Tengo tiempo- Dijo seriamente la eriza rosada dando a entender a sus acompañantes que quería saber lo que estaba pasando.

Mephiles apareció en ese oscuro calabozo frente a él. Se puso un poco nervioso, temiendo que le volviera a hacer lo mismo de la otra vez. El ser oscuro se acercó a el y lo tomó de la barbilla obligándole a verle a los ojos.

-Exactamente ¿Qué quieres de mí?- Logró preguntar el erizo de mechas rojas.

-Lo que yo quiero es precisamente a tí, Shadow.- Dijo Mephiles, no más después de decir eso lo besó.

Shadow abrió grandes los ojos, intentando retroceder para liberarse sin éxito. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que la lengua de su opresor exploraba su boca. Shadow sólo se limitó a llorar, cuando Mephiles rompió el beso y tomó por las púas ahora lacias al erizo encadenado y lo alzó hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

-Escucha. No importa cuanto te resistas, no importa cuanto esperes, no importa cuanta energía tengas, tú eres mío mientras yo esté en este mundo no escaparás y no dejaré que nadie te aleje de mí. ¡¿entendido?- Dijo seriamente Mephiles dejando a Shadow entre molesto y sorprendido.

El ser oscuro tiró a Shadow al suelo y después desapareció del lugar. El erizo negro solo se quedó ahí tirado; la palabras de Mephiles rebotaban en su cabeza, empezaba a dudar si alguien pudiera salvarlo en caso de que nunca esté en condiciones para salvarse él solo.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Amy después de escuchar lo que le dijeron Silver y Blaze sobre la situación actual de su época. Acto seguido dió otro sorbo a su taza de té, lo cual también le había ofrecido a sus acompañantes.

Silver suspiró de alivio-Me alegro de que lo hayas entendido a la primera...Explicar nada como eso no es nada fácil.- mencionó el erizo grisáceo alegre. Blaze sólo dió otro sorbo a su taza de té.

Después toda la sala de la casa de Amy se volvió silenciosa...demasiado. pasaron varios minutos para que uno de ellos hablara y rompiera ese incómodo y molesto silencio ...

-¡Entonces..!- empezó hablar por fin la gata lila, dejando confundidos a Silver y Amy

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Amy bastante tranquila con una sonrisa, como si supiera lo que la gata lila estaba apunto de decir .

-B-bueno...- trataba de decir Blaze un poco nerviosa, su orgullo no le dejaba decir nada.

-...¿Qué los ayudara abuscarlo?-Amy rió un poco antes de continuar con una sonrisa. -Está bíen, comprendo tu orgullo- al oir esto Blazes bajó la cabeza avergonzada .

-¿Y qué dices?- pregunto Silver muy ansioso.

-¡Por supuesto que lo ayudaría!- dijo la eriza rosa sonriente

-¡¿En serio?- quiso comprobar aún más ansioso

-Pero...- mencionó quitando su sonrisa, así dejando con confusión a la gata y al erizo- Últimamamente estamos muy distantes, así que dudo mucho que logremos encontar siquiera la mitad- dijo seria pero se notaba cierta tristeza en su voz.

En ese momento se escucha que golpean la puerta. Primero fueron golpes leves, antes de que Amy abriera la puerta los golpes se volvieron frenéticos; Amy al fin abrió la puerta y quedó sorprendida al encontrarse con dos de sus amigos respirando agitadamente, al parecer habían corrido mucho para llegar hasta allí.

-¡Cream, Charmy! ¿Qué sucede?- Al decir esto los dejó pasar y les ofreció un vaso de agua a cada uno, ni Silver ni Blaze dijeron nada, pero tenían una mirada de profunda tristeza.

-H-han ...capturado...a...Shadow -sama-dijo la abeja aún recuperando el aliento.

-Y...Sonic-san...ha ido ... a ayudarlo-dijo Cream antes de darle un gran trago a su vaso. Después de oír esto, Amy sólo bajó la cabeza. Se quedó muy callada.

-¿Amy?- Se escucho la voz preocupada de Silver.

-Estoy...bien- Al decir esto comenzo a alzar la mirada- Es...es solo lo que, con todo esto me siento un poco- Suspiró tratando de calmarse, había comenzado a temblar.- No importa, Cream, ¿Crees que tu mama aceptara que Blaze se quede con ustedes? y Charmy. ¿ Informarías a Vector sobre Silver para que pueda dormir allí?- Trató de decir con una sonrisa.

Cream y Charmy solo asintieron y Silver y Blaze no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar, dejaron a Amy sola.


	4. Chapter 4

Knuckles y Tails consiguieron hablar con Rouge, a pesar de que aún seguía bastante entristecida por lo de Shadow, se mantuvo y fuerte y no lloró en toda la conversación que provocaba recordar aquello. Cuando supieron la situación con más detalle, aprovecharon que Cream y Charmy pasaban cerca de ellos en el momento y le contaron todo para que se lo hacieran saber a Amy. Inmediatamente la abeja y la conejita se dirigieron lo más rápido posible a la casa de la eriza rosa.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó el equidna a su amigo zorro

-¿Pues qué más? Buscar a Sonic- dijo tranquilamente

-¡¿Cómo?- se descorcentó Knuckles

-Rouge dijo que Sonic fue a buscarlo por el bosque, así que vamos allá- dijo comenzando a girar sus dos colas y así alzando vuelo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que sigue allí?- volvió a preguntar sin darse cuenta de que su amigo se alejaba

-Sonic está buscando a Shadow, él sigue buscándolo en ese lugar-

-Pero que tiene Shadow que... ¡Espera!- Knuckles paró de hablar y se dispuso a alcanzar a su amigo, a quien ya casi perdía de vista.

El equidna y el zorro se dirigieron al Great Forest, donde supuestamente aún estaría Sonic...

* * *

><p>-...Y eso es lo que sucede- terminó de explicar a sus amigos<p>

-Ya veo. En ese caso no veo porqué negarme, y Shadow y Amy son mis amigos así que... Quédate cuanto necesites, Silver- Habló su jefe comprendiendo la situación

-Sí... Gracias- dijo el erizo plateado sintiéndose algo presionado por alguna razón

-Pero... me parece poco creíble que hayan podido capturar a Shadow- mencionó dejando de ser invisible

-¿Por qué te pones invisible, Espio?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Tengo mis razones, Charmy- dijo serio el camaleón, a lo que su pequeño amigo suspiró

-Charmy, enséñale a Silver su habitación- se escuchó la voz de Vector aún serio

-Sí- volteó a mirar a Silver y éste entendió que quería que lo siguiera, y subieron las escaleras

Espio se dió cuenta de que Vector ha estado demasiado serio los últimos días, algo totalmente extraño en el cocodrilo. Éste se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Espio

-A otro lugar- dijo sin mirarle.

-No vas a buscar a Shadow, ¿verdad?-

-No. Tengo asuntos pendientes que atender- dijo finalmente saliendo

-"¿_Qué escondes, Vector?_"- pensó Espio

* * *

><p>17 horas después...<p>

Ya llevaba varias horas en el centro del bosque buscando, justamente en el lugar donde Sonic y Mephiles se habían encontrado hace ya casi un día. Observó algunas partes del suelo quemadas, adivinó enseguida de que se trató:

-B.C. Spears- dijo en voz baja, luego giró la cabeza para ver alrededor- Sonic, ¿dónde estás?-

Escuchó pasos avanzando hacia ella, se puso en posición de ataque esperando cualquier cosa... bueno, casi cualquier cosa...

-¡Amy!- gritó feliz de ver a su amiga, lanzándonse a abrazarla

-¡¿T-Tails?- se impactó cayendo al suelo por la acción del zorro

-Suéltala, Tails. Yo también la extraño mucho pero no es para tanto- se escuchó la voz saliendo de los arbustos.

-¿Knuckles? ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- preguntó confundida

-Ibamos a preguntarte lo mismo- dijo el equidna

-Estamos buscando a Sonic, ¿tú no lo habrás visto?- preguntó Tails levantándose.

* * *

><p>Otra vez apareció frente a él, no decía nada, solo veía como se acercaba y le quitaba las cadenas de las muñecas, lo hubiera aprovechado para golpearlo y salir de allí, pero aún no tenías fuerzas para hacer nada, solo se dejaba llevar, aunque se sorprendió cuando Mephiles lo tomó en brazos:<p>

-Ya estás muy sucio, hay que bañarte- dijo sin mucho interés el erizo oscuro

-¿Me dejarás bañarme yo sólo?- dijo en un tono molesto. Mephiles solo soltó una carcajada a lo que Shadow lo miró con desconfianza

Lo llevó hasta una puerta que había después de bajar las escaleras tras salir del calabozo, Mephiles abrió la puerta que resultó ser del baño. Dejó a Shadow sentado encima de la tapa del inodoro . Mephiles solo se le quedó mirando, causando que Shadow se moleste:

-¿Qué estás mirando?- preguntó ya harto

-Estoy esperando que te quites el vestido para bañarte- dijo así no más

-¡Dijiste que me dejarías bañarme solo!- Gritó furioso

-Yo no dije nada. Ahora si no mueves los brazos yo mismo te lo quitaré- dijo comenzando a bajar el cierre del vestido, a lo que Shadow se estremeció. No tenía fuerzas para mover los brazos o las piernas, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: Morderle el brazo.

-¡Oww! ¡Tú hijo de...!- gritó enfurecido por el mordisco


	5. Chapter 5

Mephiles le dió una fuerte bofetada así tirándolo al suelo, él sólo dirigió una de sus manos a la mejilla donde le dolía y trató de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas temblaron y cayó sentado al piso.

-No deberías moverte aún- dijo Mephiles con su tono normal, como si nada hubiera pasado

-Cállate- habló Shadow sin mirarle

-Shadow...-

-Déjame bañarme yo mismo- pidió con seriedad cerrando los ojos, esperando que su petición sea aceptada

Mephiles se fue sin decir nada. Ignorando el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo se fue poniendo de pie sosteniéndose del borde de la bañera, se quitó el vestido y entró. Después de restregarse la mugre del cuerpo, vació y volvió a llenar la bañera con agua tibia para quedarse ahí, después de tanto tiempo el erizo ahora podía relajarse...

* * *

><p>Había tenido una idea, y para llevarla a cabo necesitaba ayuda de la Master Emerald, así que puso camino a Angel's Island, pero antes de llegar allí paró en la casa de su mejor amigo, pues él no podía llegar a una isla flotante solo. Tocó la puerta varias veces pero nadie abrió, no era muy paciente y además debía darse prisa, así que del lugar a toda velocidad...<p>

De vuelta en el Great Forest, Tails, Amy y Knuckles acordaron que se separarían para la búsqueda de Sonic, claro que Knuckles fue solo y la eriza rosa y el zorrito fueron por otro camino juntos...

-Amy, ¿por qué buscas a Sonic?- preguntó Tails algo extrañado -creí que ya no te interesaba y por eso te alejaste- su tono cambió a uno triste, agachó la cabeza

-No, Tails. No es que me haya alejado, es sólo que necesitaba estar sola un tiempo, habían pasado muchas cosas bastante raras. Además no estoy buscando precisamente a Sonic-

-¿ah no?-

-No- negó con la cabeza- En realidad busco a Shadow- dijo sin darle mucha importancia

-¡¿Cómo?- el zorrito se quedó helado al escuchar esa respuesta, iba a hacerle otra pregunta pero Amy lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar

-No preguntes por favor- dijo la eriza rosa con una mirada seria

Después se formó un silencio algo incómodo. Caminaron un largo rato hasta que escucharon un ruido proveniente de los arbustos, se pusieron en posición de pelea pero se relajaron al ver que sólo era Knuckles:

-Se supone que estarías buscando al otro lado- Dijo Amy en tono de reproche

-Yo iba a decirles lo mismo- dijo Knuckles

-Al parecer todos hemos estado caminando en círculo- habló Tails analizando la situación

-No me digas- el tono de Amy sonó irónico, lo que me molestó un poco a Tails

Knuckles suspiró- Mejor volvamos, ya se habrá ido- dijo disponiéndose a salir del bosque

-Es increíble que vaya a decir esto pero, Knuckles tiene razón- dijo yendo tras el equidna

- Tienes razón- dijo Amy siguiéndolo- Es increíble-

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué insinúan?- se molestó Knuckles

-¡Nada!- dijeron al unísono algo nerviosos

* * *

><p>Lo que ellos no sabían es que G.U.N. había contratado a un detective para la búsqueda de la guarida del secuestrador de Shadow, los documentos que se habían mandado a buscar en la última misión del Team Dark decían que Eggman estaba buscando un ente demoníaco con poderes oscuros antes de desaparecer. Habían mandado aquel detective con Rouge para que le guiara a la vieja que ya se supone estaría destruida, en el camino Rouge le había contado lo sucedido con detalle, por lo que cuando llegaron se quedaron perplejos: la base estaba totalmente reconstruida, como si nada hubiera pasado.<p>

-Rouge, habías dicho que la base se derrumbó- dijo el detective dudoso de la información que había recibido

-Así es, no sé que pasó- replicó la murciélago sin salir de la sorpresa

-Bueno, vamos a investigar- añadió decidido avanzando hacia la base

-¡Espérame!-

Al entrar notaron que las cámaras de seguridad funcionaban, obviamente había alguien allí además de ellos. Lograron llegar hasta la sala central sin ser detectados, lo que vieron allí les impactó...

* * *

><p>¡Hola! He leído sus reviews y he tratado de hacer capítulos más largos, sé que este es el más corto, pero el próximo será más largo, ¡lo prometo!<p>

Adiós y que lo disfruten ^.^ ¡Dejen reviews por favor!


	6. Chapter 6

Los encerró después de herirlos bastante, los hubiera matado pero tenía otras cosas que hacer, después se ocuparía de ellos. Tenía dos Chaos Emeralds, faltaban encontrar las otras cinco y recuperar algunos trozos antes que sus enemigos, el aliado que había conseguido hizo su trabajo, capturar al erizo negro. Lo malo es que los amigos de éste lo están buscando y su escondite no duraría mucho así:

-Mephiles- dijo apareciendo en el mismo lugar que el mencionado, pero quedándose entre las sombras

-¿ahora qué quieres? ¿no cumplí ya mi parte del trato?- inquirió Mephiles, dejando de prestar atención al libro que estaba leyendo hasta la llegada de su acompañante

-Sí. Pero sus amigos lo buscan, casi todos, este escondite no durará mucho, es mejor que busques este lugar o todo se arruinará, logré capturar a dos de ellos- dijo serio

-*suspiro* Muy bien, ¿es todo?-

-Por ahora, esos cinco son los más insistentes, si te los encuentras antes que yo, mátalos-

-¿Por qué debería ensuciarme las manos haciendo TU parte?-preguntó el ser oscuro con aire de molestia

-Puede que tengas razón, pero estoy muy ocupado. Nos veremos después-dijo para finalmente irse

Mephiles solo se quedó ahí pensando un poco en lo que acaba de oír, si lo encontraban perdería al erizo negro así como la posibilidad de cumplir su deseo. El erizo de ojos verdes opacos abrió una puerta y ahí observó al erizo negro y rojo con el que estaba tan obsesionado, durmiendo cómodamente en la cama de aquella habitación que él le había facilitado después de terminar de bañarse. Se decidió, no quería perder a un ser tan hermoso y si para asegurar que se quedará con él es necesario matar a un planeta entero, "por mí está bien", pensó.

Se acercó con una sonrisa pervertida al pequeño erizo durmiente, primero intentó despertarlo con movimientos suaves pero el erizo negro no despertaba, lo hizo otra vez un poco más fuerte pero lo único que consiguió esta vez fue que Shadow se moviera un poco, finalmente se le acabó la paciencia y le dió una nalgado logrando así despertarlo, Shadow retrocedió al ver a Mephiles:

-¿qué sucede? Parece que viste un fantasma- dijo Mephiles riendo un poco al ver la cara de Shadow

-Contigo, eso puede ser posible- trató de decir serio Shadow, pero se le notaba miedo en sus palabras

Mephiles se le acercó- Shadow, yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para que tú y yo nos quedemos juntos. Destruiré todo y a todos aquellos que traten de impedirlo- dijo con una sonrisa, cada vez más cerca de la cara de Shadow, quien retrocedía nervioso hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared.

Shadow iba a hablar pero cuando abrió la boca el ser oscuro aprovechó y lo besó, Shadow lo hubiera empujado pero este beso lo sintió bastante diferente al anterior, sentía su cuerpo ardiendo, el contacto labial con ese erizo le había dejado un sabor a vino en la boca, un beso embriagante (N/A: No estoy segura si se escribe así, pero creo que ya entienden que Shadow se " emborrachó" con ese beso) Cuando Mephiles rompió el beso Shadow tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo- Mephiles...-

* * *

><p>No estaba en su casa y se sorprendió de ver a Silver allí en vez de él, tampoco estaba ella en casa, podría haber sido de gran ayuda a pesar de que por algunas circunstancias pasadas ya no se veían mucho, no podía llegar a Angel's Island solo, pero supuso que él tampoco estaría allí a pesar de que era su deber. Decidió regresar a la casa de su mejor amigo para ver si ya había regresado, para su suerte así fue. Cuando el erizo tocó la puerta inmediatamente salió de la casa un zorrito de dos colas y se abalanzó para abrazarlo, así tirándolo al suelo. Eso no lo sorprendió mucho viniendo de él, pero sí el hecho de que dos de las otras personas que buscaba lo miraban con una desde la puerta:<p>

-¿Amy, Knuckles? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó confundido, sobretodo por ver a la eriza rosa

-Lo explicaremos adentro- dijo su amigo sonriente mientras se levantaba- Vamos, Sonic-

-Ah... Sí- se levantó y entraron todos a la casa- Entonces me estaban buscando en el bosque por casi dos días- dijo riendo un poco el erizo después después de oír a sus amigos

-Yo no. Yo estaba buscándote para encontrar a Shadow pero...- aclaró Amy seriamente

-¿Shadow?- preguntó Sonic sorprendido, interrumpiendo a Amy- ¿Por qué estabas buscando a Shadow?- interrogó, poniéndose serio. Amy no respondió y bajó la cabeza, pero él pudo notar un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas- "_No será... qué ya no se interesa en mí porque se enamoró de Shadow, ¿o sí?"_- Pensó molesto

-Sonic- llamó Tails

La voz de su amigo los sacó de sus pensamientos, así calmándolo- ¿qué?-

-Amy mencionó que tuviste una pelea en el centro del bosque, ¿con quién?- preguntó con seriedad el zorrito

-Mephiles the Dark- contestó el erizo azul

-Ese nombre... - se sorprendió Tails, tenía la sensación de haberlo oído antes

-Tengo un plan- soltó Sonic de repente, sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Un plan? ¿TÚ?- preguntó Knuckles incrédulo

-Sí. Necesito la Master Emerald, vine a buscarlos antes a ustedes y a Vector, pero no estaban-

-Bueno, aquí ya nos tienes a nosotros, pero Charmy me llamó y me dijo que Vector salió ayer y no ha regresado- dijo Amy

-Eso es raro- mencionó el equidna pensativo, se le notaba algo de preocupación

-Seguramente fue a atender un caso que solo él podía hacer, ¿cuál es tu plan, Sonic?- dijo Tails cambiando de tema, volviendo a ver al erizo azul

-Mephiles es quien secuestró a Shadow, así que la prioridad, al menos por ahora, es rescatarlo- comenzó a explicar seriamente- Entonces, esto es lo que vamos a hacer...-

* * *

><p>La miraba demasiado preocupada, eso era muy raro en ella. Estaba mirando por la ventana con una mirada nostálgica, se le acercó con cuidado para que no la escuchara llegar, pero fue en vano, ella se dió la vuelta:<p>

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar- dijo mirándola fijamente- No dejas de mirar por la ventana, como si temieras que el cielo se vaya a caer, o algo así-

-Eso... ¡Eso es ridículo!- dijo algo nerviosa- Es solo que en mi mundo no tengo tiempo para ver los atardeceres o amaneceres... a pesar de que depende del Sol- volvió su tono triste, bajó la mirada.

-¿Es en serio?- se sorprendió

Asintió con la cabeza y volvió su mirada a la ventana- Ser princesa es un trabajo duro, casi siempre estoy ocupada cuidando las Sol Emeralds, siempre estuve pribada de los demás cuando era niña debido a mis poderes, así que nunca tuve amigos con quien poder verlos-

-Blaze...- se acercó a ella sin que se diera cuenta y la abrazó

-¿Cream?- preguntó la gata algo extrañada por la repentina acción de la conejita

-Sé que ahora mismo hay algunos problemas pero...- comenzó a decir con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos- Cuando todo se arregle antes de que vuelvas con Silver a tu mundo, ¿te gustaría ver un amanecer conmigo?- pidió con una sonrisa, a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían corriendo desde sus ojos

-Cream... ¡Por supuesto que sí, gracias!- abrazó más fuerte a la conejita, reflejaba una gran alegría en su rostro, pero en su interior estaba bastante preocupada y se sentía culpable- "_Perdóname por mentirte Cream. Pero si esto no resuelve pronto, el cielo sí podría caerse"-_ pensó.

* * *

><p>-Me niego- dijo el equidna<p>

-¡¿QUÉ?- exclamaron sus acompañantes entre furiosos y sorprendidos

-Me oyeron-

- ¡Pero si estuviste de acuerdo con el plan!- replicó Sonic, bastante molesto- ¡y ya hasta vinimos aquí para llevarlo a cabo!-

-Eso es correcto- asintió Knuckles- Pero eso fue antes de saber que ¡tocarías MI Esmeralda!- gritó Knuckles, molestándose también

- ¡Pero sí te lo dijo!- reclamó Amy

-No- negó con la cabeza- Dijo que iba a usarla no a tocarla-

Ellos se le quedaron viendo a Knuckles, éste en serio creía que tenía razón esta vez- ¿en serio? eres increíble- soltó Tails molesto

-Exacto- asintió otra vez el equidna. Hubo silencio un rato, al menos unos 30 segundos- ¡Un segundo!- exclamó al darse de la ironía del zorro, lo causó risa a éste y a los erizos

Knuckles se enfureció y de pronto pararon. Pero no por la expresión del equidna, sino porque vieron la Master Emerald, la cual empezó a brillar intermitentemente al mismo tiempo que se agrietaba. Se asustaron cuando la gran piedra se rompió en pedazos y ella salió como pollito del huevo aquel espeluznante ser:

-Veo que yo soy el primero, Mephiles debe de estar jugando con su jueguete, ahora es mi turno de jugar ¡esto será divertido!- dijo antes de reír maniaticamente

-Es... imposible- dijo Tails horrorizado

* * *

><p>Bueno como lo prometí (espero) un capítulo con más de 1000 palabras, espero lo hayan disfrutado y que me dejen un review. Es posible, pero no estoy muy segura, que vaya a haber Lime en el próximo capítulo.<p>

Bueno, con esto me despido, ¡adiós!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Quiero agradecerles por dejar sus reviews, y disculparme por haber tardado tanto, últimamente no me ha llego mucha inspiración. Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó burlonamente acercándose a ellos, quienes no se movieron ni un poco -¿Se congelaron del miedo?-<p>

-¿C-Cómo...?- empezó a decir Amy, pero no acabó de hablar porque sintieron como la isla en la que estaban iba cayendo rápidamente

-Con la Master Emerald rota, la isla caerá en el oceáno- explicó Knuckles

-¡Tú!- volvió a verlo Tails- Se supone que fuiste destruido, ¿por qué estás aquí, Tails Doll?- cuestionó antes de perder el equilibrio por el estruendo que causó el impacto de la isla con el oceáno

-"_Fase 1 completa_"- pensó el muñeco robótico.-Es fácil. Viajé en el tiempo en un momento en que pude escaparme y no ser destruido. En el momento en que vencieron a Time Eater se creó un vacío, por tanto, prácticamente nunca fui destruido- dijo ante la mirada estupefacta de todos

Sonic, quien se había quedado callado analizando la situación, recordó los acontecimientos recientes: sabía que Mephiles había secuestrado a Shadow, dos Chaos Emeralds fueron robadas, los G.U.N. mandaron a Rouge con un detective a investigar y no se ha sabido nada de ellos. Además Silver y Blaze están en la época y Vector se fue, de algún modo todo se conectaba para él.

-Tú... trabajas con Mephiles, ¿no es así?- preguntó serio el erizo azul, mirándolo fijamente

-Así es. De hecho, él también tomó ventaja de aquel vacío- respondió indiferente

-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué tú y Mephiles trabajan juntos?- preguntó Amy confundida

-Tenemos un objetivo en común, y para lograrlo decidimos hacer una alianza- comenzó a explicar, acercándose aún más hacia ellos -El erizo era un peligro para ella, y como Mephiles lo quería entonces lo "tomó". Ya tenemos dos Chaos Emeralds y empezaríamos a buscar las otras cinco, pero la murciélago y el cocodrilo estaban a punto de descubrirnos así que me encargé de ellos- cuando terminó de hablar se quedó justo en frente de Tails, quien lo miraba con enojo.

-Me imagino que solo viniste por la Master Emerald, ¿por qué aún sigues aquí dispuesto a contarnos tu plan?- le preguntó el zorro

-No fue solo por la Master Emerald. Sabíamos que tratarían de buscar al erizo negro, así que decidimos... ¡que lo mataremos!- dijo con una sonrisa macabra

T. Doll sacó sus garras con las cuales planeaba desgarrarle la cara al zorrito frente a él, pero éste tuvo los reflejos para moverse justo a tiempo. Amy le dió con su martillo, solo logrando que se alejara un poco, la eriza rosa se veía rodeada de llamas, los demás retrocedieron un poco.

-¡¿Qué les hiciste a Rouge y a Vector?- gritó furiosa

-¿Vector?- preguntó Knuckles

-El detective con el que Rouge fue a investigar- añadió Sonic serio

-Por eso no llegó a casa el otro día-

T. Doll rió -Descuida, no les hice nada excepto encerrarlos... por ahora-

-No te saldrás con la tuya- dijo seria la eriza rosa

-¿Y por qué crees eso?-

-Porque estoy reuniendo los pedazos de la BirthStone-

-¡¿Qué?- se notó nervioso

-¿BirthStone?- se extrañaron Sonic, Tails y Knuckles

-Se los explico luego- Amy mantuvo su seriedad

-¡No podrás estando muerta!- gritó furioso el muñeco

T. Doll sacó sus garras de nuevo, esta vez se dirigió con gran velocidad hacia Amy, quien pudo protegerse con su martillo, pero no por mucho, el muñeco logró quitarle el arma, y Sonic lo atacó con un Spin Dash, chocándolo contra unos árboles.

-¡Sonic!- llamó el equidna

-¿Ahora qué?-

-¡Hay que irnos!-

No dijo nada, era cierto. Su plan fue arruinado con la destrucción de la Master Emerald. Todos se escondieron en Mystic Ruins, esperando que T. Doll no los encontrara.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Knuckles

-Buscar los trozos de la BirthStone- dijo Amy

-¿Exactamente qué es la BirthStone?-

-Una reliquia. Es una cadena con una joya roja, no precisamente un rubí. Tiene propiedades mágicas para encerrar las Chaos Emeralds en su interior cuando están cerca- explicó ella

-¿Y para qué la necesitamos?- preguntó Tails

-Tenemos que encontrar las Chaos Emeralds restantes y los pedazos de la BirthStone antes que Mephiles y Tails Doll... vamos a tener que sellarlas-

-¡¿QUÉ?- exclamaron al unísono sus acompañantes, sorprendidos

* * *

><p>No podía evitarlo aunque quisiera, su cuerpo no le respondía. Sin poder evitarlo soltaba gemidos, recibía mordiscos por todas partes, sobretodo en el cuello. Estaba sujetado por las muñecas y volvió a ser besado en los labios, seguido de varias lamidas, dejó caer lágrimas. Sin previo aviso, fue penetrado, abrió su boca, pero no se escuchó nada. Mephiles miraba atentamente al erizo debajo de él, respirando agitadamente con las mejillas rojas y mojadas por las lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza, aquella vista le encantaba. Rápidamente, sacó su miembro del erizo negro, lastimando a éste, un fuerte grito se escuchó en la habitación. El ser oscuro se le acercó al rostro de nuevo.<p>

-Lo estabas disfrutando ¿no? por eso gemías- preguntó mientras sonreía maliciosamente

-Cl... claro... que no- logró decir Shadow

- Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte- Mephiles estaba a punto de volverle a besar, pero fue interrumpido con la llegada inesperada de su aliado, a quien al verlo, Shadow abrió mucho los ojos -¡¿Ahora qué?- gritó furioso

-Perdona que haya interrumpido tu juego- habló irónico -Pero tenemos problemas. Ellos están buscando la BirthStone- terminó serio

-¡¿BirthStone?- exclamó el ser oscuro, levantándose de la cama

Shadow solo se quedó ahí viendo como los dos salían de la habitación mientras plaenaban que hacer. Otra vez, si no hubiera sido por Mephiles, intentaría escapar de allí lo antes posible. Logró escuchar que todos lo buscaban, asumió que se referían al Sonic Team y Rouge. Suspiró, es la primera vez que tenían que ayudarle a él, la Forma de Vida Perfecta, jamás se había sentido tan humillado. Recordó que mencionaron la BirthStone, el nombre le sonaba, pero no recordaba se dónde. De pronto se preguntó por qué tardaba tanto, por qué Sonic no llegaba. Mentalmente se dió una palmada en la cara, no necesitaba al erizo azul, solo descansar un poco y podrá salir por su cuenta.


End file.
